


Baby Raatko-Lance

by Illyriarocks



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Loving Marriage, Nyssara Baby, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyriarocks/pseuds/Illyriarocks
Summary: Nyssa and Sara are expecting their first child in the wake of Vandal Savage's defeat and Laurel's murder. The only problem is that Nyssa is a federal fugitive wanted in every damn country. One-shot of Sara's new life after the Legends "broke time".





	Baby Raatko-Lance

Time travel was weird as fuck, yo. Nyssa had been fully assimilated into Eobard Thawne’s “Doomworld” (a closeted life in Ohio? Really, you blonde fucktrumpet?), then that version of her no longer existed, and then she was whisked into what Sara had dubbed a “Broken Time” version of reality. It was enough to make anyone’s head spin, fly off, and skyrocket into orbit. In this reality, though, Nyssa brandished a fashionable wedding band that she currently played with as though she were a child fascinated by a new toy. Nyssa remembered how all of this began. It was a dark and stormy night when their child came. Literally. It was raining and she and Sara were alone, with only each other for comfort. But she was getting ahead of herself.

**_ Seven Months Previously- The New Timeline _ **

Nyssa sat on her haunches, bent over the toilet as she lost whatever food she had managed to keep down from the previous evening. Sara was growing increasingly concerned for her new wife's health; they had only been married for a week, was something awful going to befall them so soon? It certainly wouldn't do for Mrs. Sara Lance to be ill, or worse in the hospital where she would be in the system, easily identified by facial recognition devices as Nyssa Raatko, and arrested.

"Babe, I think we need to see someone. You've had this bug since before the wedding. I'm worried," she rubbed small circles on Nyssa's back with one hand while holding her hair back with the other.

"It is not a bug, Sara. I am pregnant."

"What?"

"I am pregnant. Our child-"

"I know what it means," Sara chuckled. "Seriously?"

"Very seriously. Nine weeks, beloved."

"How? Well, I know how, but with whom did you do the do?” A quick pause. Nyssa had told Sara of her forced marriage to Oliver and the blonde didn’t think. She just voiced the first conclusion she came to. “Oh, god, did you screw Oliver?!"

Nyssa looked nothing short of legitimately scandalized.

"No! Oliver took me aside after my father died and told me that he was not going to consummate our union, seeing as how it was something neither of us ever wanted. After Laurel passed, I sought solace with your father, remember?"

If Nyssa detected that this was not “the Sara she knows”, or at least not the Sara this version of her is familiar with, then she did not demonstrate it. Best to play along. Sara was usually never one to think Time Drift to be a good thing, but all her resolve to resist it melted in this moment. She could be happy like this, with Nyssa and a child on the way. The brunette continued, “I decided I wanted to do something in order to surprise you for our wedding anniversary. When you got back I would either be with child or rearing a newborn. I am glad you returned before my pregnancy progressed terribly far. It is something I desire for us to experience together.”

"Nyssa… Nyssa, you…?” She was about to cry. The elation was plain as day on her face.

"I am, Sara. I thought that this is what we have wanted ever since you returned from your voyage through time on the Waverider. I have gotten something beautiful and joyous for us, habibti."

A microsecond later, Nyssa continued retching into the toilet.

Sara couldn't believe it. She was married to the love of her life. The love of her life, her most amazing wife, was pregnant. Almost out of her first trimester. This was definitely the last thing she expected as a result of fucking up the timeline in order to beat Eobard Thawne. That stupid blonde fucktrumpet. Truthfully, the list of reasons that Sara loved Nyssa was utterly endless. Cliché as it was, it was true, and Sara intended on making Nyssa know that every second of every day for the rest of their lives. That was the vow she had made the brunette in the early morning, seven days previously, in full view of their friends and family.

Nyssa finally looking up at her, her hand in front of her mouth, pulled Sara out of her reverie. She nodded toward the mouthwash before facing the toilet again.

"I think I am finished," she said, her voice small, tired from the dehydrating thing that was vomiting her guts out. After a little bit more came out of her, Nyssa made a few more gagging sounds before resting heavily against her wife. Sara gave Nyssa the mouthwash and the assassin took it gratefully, swishing it around for much longer than necessary before spitting into the toilet bowl and flushing everything away.

"I wish I was one of those lucky women who could bypass this part," she muttered in Arabic.

"It will pass soon," Sara answered her, the middle eastern dialect rolling off her tongue.

"Modern healthcare for pregnant women is a lot like treating an illness, isn't it? A lot of vitamins and things. I am with child, I am not sick. Besides, if I go to a hospital and am put in the system, we would both be arrested and most likely executed. If not executed, imprisoned with no possibility of parole and our child auctioned off to some stranger. I will not have such a fate befall it."

"Nyssa, are you suggesting that we go this entire pregnancy without prenatal care? Isn't that a bit risky?"

"We will go in when necessary, nothing more. Anonymity is what has kept me alive. Kept us alive. It is what will keep our child alive."

Sara agreed without argument, and kissed her deeply.

"We are having a baby, Nyssa. I've never thought about having kids before, but with you it seems so right. This is everything I have ever wanted, you are right. I love you both so much," she touched Nyssa's still-flat belly, smiling as she held their heads together.

Nyssa had only been hospitalized once during her first trimester, for the intense morning sickness that the Duchess of Cambridge experienced. Although celebrities meant nothing to Nyssa, it was nice to know that someone in the limelight had gone through what she had. It was soothing. Sara sat at her bedside, holding both her hands in one of hers as she slept.

She was aroused in the pre-dawn hours to draw blood but quickly returned to sleep. She was happy to have Sara there with her. Quentin offered to stay, to watch Nyssa and be with her so Sara could go home and rest, but Sara absolutely refused to leave her wife's side. Currently, Sara was nestled against Nyssa, cuddling together in the small hospital bed, when Nyssa's doctor arrived.

"Everything alright, Mrs. Lance?"

Nyssa smiled tiredly at him.

"Quite fine. I have everything that I need right here," her eyes darted over to Sara before returning her attention to the physician.

"You're good to go. It'll only take a few hours to get you processed and the two of you can go home."

He smiled, Nyssa thanked him, and the pair were again left alone.

"Do they not know?"

"Know what, baby?"

"Who I am?"

"I may have pulled some strings. I want you and our baby to be happy and, most importantly, very healthy."

"You are devious, Ta-er al-Safer." Arabic again.

"You love me more for it." English.

"You know I do."

Three hours later, she was discharged and off the two went, homeward bound.

On the car ride home, Nyssa stared out of the passenger side window as she was lost in another world.

"That's a far-off look in your eyes, Nyssa. Penny for your thoughts?"

"If it is a girl, can we name her Laurel?" Nyssa blurted out.

There were very few times in her life where either of them were rendered speechless, but the remainder of the car ride was spent in solemn silence. Sara snaked her arm around Nyssa, who leaned on her shoulder. The blonde smiled, silent and hopeful affirmation on her lips. Sara was happy with Nyssa's decision. How this had ever become of her, the brunette, curvaceous assassin had no idea. This could not be her life. She pinched herself regularly and it was all still here. Nyssa Raatko-Lance would not trade this woman or this child growing inside of her for anything.

+++++++

In early November, Nyssa had finally found a workout regimen that both suited her and that was safe for an expectant mother. Despite Sara's disapproval, and constant desire for sex, Nyssa worked out regularly with a personal trainer who specialized in maternity exercises. Her belly had finally popped at 17 weeks, and she was currently 23 weeks. It grew every week, almost every day it seemed, but she was glad of it despite the things she was having to relearn how to do so as not to strain her body or hurt the new life developing inside.

A girl, like Nyssa secretly hoped. Tiny  _Laurel Amina Raatko-Lance_  grew inside of Nyssa's womb and the expectant mother could not be happier. As she did squats and pushups and did a few easy weight-lifts, she felt something deep inside of her stir. She stopped the trainer after forty-five minutes and told him that they would pick up later in the week. She had to get home right this instant!

Driving home, she continued feeling the tiny flutters coming from her abdomen. Upon arriving home, she flung open the door and kissed a surprised Sara full on the lips.

"What is it? Babe, what is going on?"

"Why do you call me 'babe'? I am an adult. I have never understood that. Is it because I am with child? Because I carry a babe in my womb?" Despite her relatively complete acclimation to modern society, Nyssa still found American slang and general non-literal conversation confusing. "Touch my stomach. Touch it!"

"Babe, I touch your belly all the time, what's so-"

Without waiting, Nyssa practically slapped Sara's hand on her ever-growing midsection.

"Oh my god!"

Sara's eyes widened in disbelief. Was this real? Or was it just gas? She didn't want to get Nyssa's hopes up if indeed it was the latter, but those hesitations quickly melted away when she felt the fluttering a second time. While she had felt and rubbed all over Nyssa's growing pregnant middle many times, it was never when something so heavenly and significant was occurring. Sara got down on her knees, placing her other hand on Nyssa's belly, as the brunette lifted up her shirt. Sara's insistence of nightly slathering of "belly butter" on Nyssa's expanding tummy had resulted in the assassin being spared of all but the faintest of stretch marks, a thing for which both women were grateful.

"Hi… hi…" Sara whispered, her voice light and childlike, a wonder in her eyes neither had never before seen. "Hi, Laurel, hi… I'm your mommy. I love you very much and your mom and I cannot wait until you get here. There is a distinct and very worrying possibility your parents' fellow countrymen may elect the World's Angriest Cheeto as our next president, and we need someone to come beat him up for being a very bad man. The other options aren't too great either, but he is the absolute worst."

Nyssa was also getting emotional, laughing at Sara's comment and running her fingers through Sara's hair as the blonde peppered her belly with kisses.

"Sara, that tickles!" she laughed.

Sara continued smooching Nyssa's protruding abdomen and they moved to the bed where they talked to their daughter for the better part of the evening.

++++++++++++++

April, 2017. Nyssa was almost three weeks overdue. Almost 43 weeks pregnant. They had already had to move once, what with someone discovering who they were. Central City wasn't safe either, nor were Midway or Opal. As she stared out the bedroom window of the secluded cabin in the woods that the spouses' combined funds had allowed them to purchase, far away from civilization where they could be happy and safe, Nyssa pondered how they would get a midwife up here. It was raining heavily, thunder and lighting in the distance and growing ever closer.

Clad in only red pajama bottoms and a fluffy blue bathrobe, Nyssa looked down at her massive belly, cradling it as Sara came up behind her and those of her wife joined Nyssa's hands. The pair often rubbed her belly together, either because they enjoyed it or because they hoped it would somehow encourage baby Laurel to come out. Nyssa found it soothing, resting her head in the crook of Sara's neck. "Mmmm… Just keep rubbing, that feels better."

"Better? Nyssa, is something the matter?!"

"I've been having contractions, beloved. You know that."

"I know, but I worry! What if something happens? What if you go into labor up here and it's just the two of us? I don't know what I'm doing and I hate seeing you in pain."

"We would make it work, beloved."

Sara seemed to accept this, circling around to smile at Nyssa's huge bare belly, taking either side of it in her hands. "She'll be here very soon, Nyssa," she chuckled, silencing her wife from yet another complaint about being tired of pregnancy. "I'll do this the next time," the White Canary promised, kissing Nyssa as passionately as on the day they first confessed their feelings for each other. "Do you feel like there is something between us?" "You mean other than my huge pregnant belly?" They smiled and kissed again.

Then the unthinkable happened.

A red dot appeared on Nyssa's chest.

"Get down!"

ZIHHHPPP!

Nyssa got on the floor as bullets suddenly riddled their house. The pregnant woman crawled into the bathroom as Sara vaulted into the living room; sounds of doors being burst open and a scuffle became the loudest noises in Nyssa's world.

Noises that seemed to last an eternity but truly only lasted fifteen minutes. Oh, what a long fifteen minutes they were.

When Sara had finally rendered all of their ARGUS assailants unconscious, she opened the bathroom door to find Nyssa curled over her belly, moaning. There was a visible wetness in the crotch of her pajama bottoms.

"My water… the child… oh…" she grasped Sara's hand as a contraction washed over her and the blonde helped her wife to her feet.

"Come on," Sara hugged Nyssa, rubbing the swell of her stomach. "For good luck."

Nyssa cracked a smile at the assertion. "I've done my reading. We have some time. They aren't even that close together. Let's just get in the car and drive for as long as we can."

Sara nodded her assent, "Deal."

They had been driving south for close to four hours when their car ran out of gas.

"Shit," Sara cursed.

The contractions had steadily been getting closer together, and Nyssa had obviously entered active labor at this point.

"Hooooo…" the laboring woman breathed deeply, "heeee-hoooo… Sara, we can't stay here. We need to go."

She nodded toward the woods to their right. The storm, it seemed, had followed them, and it was raining harder than ever. That sucked. Sara grabbed her keys, got out, and helped Nyssa out of the vehicle. The rain was terrible. The duo could barely see in front of their faces for the most part, but that meant their seemingly innumerable government antagonists couldn't either should they decide to follow. Doubtless they did once they came to. An additional two hours into their hike through the forest, Nyssa cried out and doubled over from the contraction, practically dropping to her knees.

"UUUhhhh-dduhhhh!"

"Babe?"

"The baby, it's… pressing… I can't go much farther. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Nyssa. There's a big tree over there, come on!"

Sara slung one of her long-suffering wife's arms around her shoulders and they hauled ass over the large tree that offered minimal cover from the elements.

"Please hold on, Nyssa," Sara pleaded, both of their bodies soaking wet. Sara pushed Nyssa's wet, matted hair from her face and kissed her gently. "Please wait. Can't you, like, hold it in or something?"

"This is not something I can control, Sara, I- Ohhh!" Her eyes bugged out, the pain and fear evident. "I can't, I can't! Sara Lance, I cannot do this…"

"Neither do I!"

To say that they were both freaking the absolute fuck out was an understatement.

"There's no moving, Sara. We have to stay here. I can't go any more… baby Laurel is coming now whether we like it or not."

Nyssa turned from her wife and vice-gripped both sides of the large trunk of the tree, facing away from Sara as the blonde helped her spouse undress. Sara laid the bathrobe on the ground despite Nyssa's protests, pointing out that they could always buy another one since it was ruined by the downpour anyway, putting it at the birthing woman's feet. Nyssa got her pajama bottoms off herself. This felt natural to Nyssa, birthing her first child with the most important person in her life by her side, locale be damned.

"Oooooohhhhhh…" Nyssa groaned loudly. "Sara…"

"You're doing so good," Sara encouraged her, rubbing circles on the small of her back.

Nyssa turned around, gazing longingly into her wife's eyes and kissing her. This is what they had been waiting ten long months for and now it was finally happening. It was under less than positive circumstances, but still. Nyssa wrapped her arms around Sara and for the next hour they swayed from side to side, Sara humming the tune Nyssa's favorite song in her ear.  _Start of Time_  by English singer/songwriter Gabrielle Aplin. It seemed so incredibly appropriate now, and that was part of the appeal, and it helped keep Nyssa calm. Sara hoped against hope that the storm would pass, that Nyssa would change her mind and say they could travel onward to the nearest hospital. At least, Sara mentally compromised, some living establishment where their daughter could safely enter the world. But the deluge continued, and with each passing moment Nyssa's vocalizations became louder and more urgent. Sara knew it was time and there was nothing she could do to stop Nyssa from pushing their child out right here in this damp place.

Nyssa's legs seemed to naturally bend as she forced down on the mass inside of her.

"Gggiiii—hyyiii-yah!" the assassin wailed as she gave her first of what would be many pushes, eyes never leaving Sara's. "Tuh-tuh-tuh. EEEEerrnnnnuh!"

"Good, good! Good girl!"

"Do you see anything yet?"

Sara looked down.

"No, I don't see anything because you've been pushing for all of five seconds," they women shared a laugh.

The rain continued to beat down on the young couple.

Nyssa bore down again and unleashed a primal cry of, "I feel it", from somewhere deep inside of her.

Sara remained steady.

Almost an hour later, Nyssa squatted in front of the tree, using Sara for support, grimacing and grunting loudly. As Sara was about to say something, Nyssa opened her jaw wide and howled like an animal with the effort of her pushing. 'An open throat means an open birth canal.' Nyssa had been told this incessantly by other women throughout her pregnancy.

"GET. IT. OUT!"

"She's coming, she's coming, I promise. You're doing so well! You're almost there!"

"You said that half an hour ago!"

"And it was true then! I see her, she has hair, babe."

"What?"

"She keeps going back in. She has hair," Sara smiled.

This comment caused Nyssa to break out in a wide smile, the first such occurrence in quite a while. She moved out of the squat, unable to hold in any longer, and moved to her hands and knees. Realizing Sara couldn't see the baby or Nyssa couldn't see Sara's calming presence either way she faced, she pulled her tired body up onto its knees. Almost immediately, she gave a hard push. She was at the mercy of her body's directives now. She bit her lip, her face screwing up as she shoved.

"I'm sure the faces I've been making while trying to push her out of me have been spectacularly attractive," she joked once the contraction ended.

"You look like you're constipated."

"I'm trying to push a watermelon through a keyhole, fuck off!"

Sara knew better after that. Nyssa pushed again with all her might.

"Babe, keep at it! Push hard, push our child out!"

"NNnnnuuggghh!"

"I see the head, I see the head!"

"Burns!"

"One more! Let her come out, let her stretch you. Good!"

Nyssa yelled at the heavens as the head emerged, Sara cradling it gently and unwrapping the umbilical cord from their daughter's neck.  _That's the only thing I know how to do_ , Sara thought.

"Where is it? Where is she?"

"She's right here, Nyssa. She's right here," Sara pried Nyssa's hand away from the tree and guided it to feel baby Laurel's head. Tears of joy filled Nyssa's eyes as she gave another hard push, gritting her teeth and grunting as Sara encouraged her.

"It won't come!"

"She's coming, my love! Big push!"

Nyssa cried out as she felt the shoulders grinding against her, doing her best to push through the pain. Pushed as hard as she could before falling back against the ground, panting.

"I can't… I cannot push anymore, Sara. I am too exhausted and it will not come out no matter how much I push… I am sorry…"

"You can do this," Sara smiled, rubbing her love's belly and caressing her face. "Just rest for a bit and-"

"Urrrfff!"

Nyssa bellowed as another contraction washed over her, pushing with it despite what she had just said. She could feel the shoulders slowly and painfully making their way out. Sucking in a deep breath, she grabbed Sara's hands and  ** _roared_**  as she bore down as hard as she could for as long as she could. Even when the contraction ended, Nyssa somehow found the strength to continue, not stopping her pushing for anything.

"AAHHHHHH!"

Putting all of her strength into that final push, Nyssa sat up, her grunting intensifying in tandem with the pressure.  _Push through the pain_ , that was her mantra and it worked.

"Hhhuuuuggghhh—aaaaahhh!"

She fell back against the ground again as she felt the babe slide out of her.

Sara immediately took off her jacket and wrapped their daughter in it.

The thunder and lighting crashed one final time, though the rain still fell.

Nyssa was heaving, exhausted from the work. Sara looked down at the child named for her sister and Nyssa's mother, tears mixing with the rainwater. She soon handed the child off to Nyssa and the pair sat there on the forest floor with their child, the rain cleansing them of their pain and fear.

"I have never loved you more than I have in this moment, Nyssa," Sara whispered, kissing the brunette.

"Nor have I," Nyssa concurred. "You are doing this next time."

"Gladly," Sara laughed. After a time, they left their birthing place and resumed hiking through the woods.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Yes, Nyssa remembered it all very clearly. As she looked down into her daughter's eyes, she held tightly onto the document ensuring that she and Sara would be protected by the crew of the Waverider. Rip had visited not half an hour previously and promised exactly that security. The trio would be aboard the vessel by the end of the day. Nyssa heard the door open and was delighted when she saw Sara enter with Quentin and Dinah.

"Hello," Nyssa whispered. "Laurel is sleeping."

"Laurel?" Quentin gasped.

The grandparents had not previously heard the name or anything beyond the superficialities of the pregnancy. While Sara had wanted the pair to document their pregnancy journey on social media, Nyssa believed it was too dangerous. She did, however, end up making a handful of weekly pregnancy vlogs during the second and third trimesters for private enjoyment. Though, now, with everything falling into place, she was wondering if it wouldn't be so bad if she did upload them to YouTube like so many moms did these days. That seemed to be the thing to do. She gave baby Laurel to Quentin first and cried happily as she saw Sara's parents coo and fawn over their first grandchild.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, guys! I hope you liked this one! This is a stand-alone fic, and works as such, but ALSO I'm thinking of making this the jumping-off point of a "Broken Time" anthology series exploring each of the Legends in the new reality after interacting with their past selves in "Aruba". What do you guys think?


End file.
